Her Choice
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Shikamaru bertanya dasar semua perlakuan Temari malam ini padanya, dan gadis itu hanya punya satu jawaban./Edited: poetry added. Rating M untuk tema dan adegan implisit.


**Her Choice**

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. M. Romance, Drama.

 **Warning: typo** mungkin, **OOC** mungkin. Selintas **a** **degan implisit**. Tolong A/N saya dibaca, terima kasih.

.

.

 **Summary:** Shikamaru bertanya dasar semua perlakuan Temari padanya malam ini, dan gadis itu hanya punya satu jawaban.

.

.

.

.

Guyuran hujan sore kali ini sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai alasan untuk mendekam di rumah dan bersantai menghangatkan diri. Kungkungan dingin yang dibawanya pun tak kalah sukses mengantar sebagian penduduk desa Konoha untuk kembali bersua dengan selimut lebih awal.

Ya, sore kali ini memang sedang terlampau dingin.

—kecuali mungkin dalam salah satu bilik penginapan di bawah sana, tempat di mana kisah ini mengambil latar cerita.

.

Turunnya hujan yang terlalu mendadak tidak bisa disalahkan. Sang gadis pun tidak menyalahkan.

(Tentu saja tidak. Seharusnya sudut pandang sang pemuda yang disorot, bukan?)

"Terlalu deras."

Ucapan sang gadis berbuah lirikan dari pemuda dua langkah di sisinya. Cukup dengan lirikan. Pemuda itu lebih merasa berguna menghabiskan waktu dengan memikirkan cara untuk pulang daripada memberi tanggapan.

Meminjam payung seharusnya menjadi opsi mutlak, entah kepada sang gadis atau pemilik penginapan. Sayangnya sebagian dari dirinya menolak mentah-mentah dan menyerukan lebih suka berbasah ria.

Hanya deras rinai hujan yang mengisi pendengaran. Tidak satu pun dari kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan. Tidak juga lonceng kecil yang biasanya berdenting setiap ada pengunjung datang ke penginapan—ia diam saja memandangi dua anak manusia yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Kepala pemuda beranting itu menoleh.

Yang barusan bukanlah sebuah tindakan tiba-tiba tanpa alasan, melainkan respons atas dua kata yang baru si pirang ucapkan.

Gadis itu menunduk, menghindari tatapan sang pemuda. Tangan kanannya kian erat mencengkeram lengan kiri.

Ia telanjur berucap. Tidak ada gunanya kembali daripada harus sesal yang ia cecap.

"Temari-san...?"

"Temani aku." Gadis itu mengulang, menandas sebagai penegasan meski nyatanya terlontar lirih. Tidak ada penjelasan kendati lelaki pemilik nama belakang Nara menunggunya.

Pemuda itu tertegun.

(...dan dua sosok inilah dua tokoh utama cerita kita; Temari dan Shikamaru Nara.)

.

Shikamaru duduk dengan kikuk. Ia memang telah familier dengan penginapan satu ini, namun statusnya yang berada di bawah sewaan seorang gadis tetap saja membuatnya canggung. Baik, ia hanya menumpang sebentar di sana. Ia hanya menunggu hingga hujan reda.

Matanya mulai berkeliling. Seperti penginapan pada umumnya, tidak banyak yang tertata, bahkan tidak tampak satu barang pun milik sang gadis Suna yang terlihat di ruang tamu, ruang makan, hingga dapur. Gadis berkuncir empat itu tampaknya sangat rapi hingga selalu membereskan peralatan dapur yang dipakainya—atau ia memang selalu makan di luar?

Shikamaru menyeringai geli kala ingat makanan favorit gadis itu: dango. Jangan-jangan Temari hanya makan dango selama di Konoha? Yang benar saja.

Sekali lagi matanya menjelajahi ruangan, namun ia tetap tak menemukan apa pun. Setiap yang tertangkap pandangan sekadar benda-benda milik penginapan. Seharusnya ia tahu, Temari pasti meletakkan barang-barangnya di kamar. Untuk apa ia menata barang di luar? Toh ia menginap tidak lebih dari tiga hari.

Desah diluncurkan. Ayolah, ia mulai bosan. Temari bilang ia mandi di kamarnya, karena itulah kini ia benar-benar sendiri tanpa seorang pun sebagai teman untuk larut dalam setidak-tidaknya satu topik pembicaraan.

 _Praaang!_

Kelopak matanya yang sempat terpejam sontak terbuka, bersamaan dengan bangkitnya tubuhnya dari busa empuk sofa.

"Temari-san?"

Senyap sebagai jawaban.

Pemuda ber-IQ dua ratus tersebut mulai waspada. Otak jeniusnya mulai melancarkan satu per satu spekulasi. Tidak, ia harus tenang. Ditajamkannya telinga demi suara apa pun yang mungkin terdengar.

Namun tempat itu benar-benar sunyi.

Dahinya berkerut. Bibirnya kembali menyebut nama si pirang, kali ini lebih keras, "Temari-san?"

Lagi, gemuruh jantungnya yang justru menyambangi pendengaran.

Instingnya mulai bekerja: ada yang tidak beres di sini. Terutama karena suara barusan berasal dari arah kamar.

Sial.

Perlahan, diarahkannya langkah menuju kamar. Tangannya meraba saku, memastikan keberadaan kunai di dalamnya.

Baiklah, ia siap—

(Adakah ia akan tetap ke sana seandainya ia mengetahui yang sesungguhnya terjadi?)

.

.

 _Hijaumu bertemu hitamku_

 _Kau diam, aku membisu_

 _Hingga akhirnya kudengar kau berpinta sendu,_

 _"Temani aku"_

.

.

Ruangan itu benar-benar sunyi. Tidak ada suara deru hujan yang masuk lewat jendela atau derap langkah terburu-buru menghampiri telinga, karena nyatanya jendela masih dalam keadaan terkunci tanpa ada bekas dikunci paksa. Kondisi kamar sendiri begitu rapi, seolah memang tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Pemuda itu tertegun.

"Temari-san?"

Serakan beling di bawah meja menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaan, pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri. Berjongkok agar dapat melihat sang objek dengan lebih jelas.

Oh, gelas, rupanya.

Mungkin gadis itu ceroboh meletakkan gelas terlalu di pinggir sehingga ketika ada yang tidak sengaja menyenggol—umm ... cicak, misalnya?—gelas itu langsung jatuh dan pecah berserakan.

Kalau begitu, masalah yang tersisa adalah, di mana Temari?

 _Klik_.

Dalam ruangan sesunyi itu, mustahil Shikamaru tidak mendengar suara barusan. Cepat ditolehkannya kepala ke arah suara, dan detik berikutnya ia telah mendapati sosok yang beberapa saat lalu dicarinya tengah mendekat.

Shikamaru mengernyit.

"Sejak kapan kau di balik pintu?"

Gadis itu bungkam.

Shikamaru bangkit dari posisinya seiring berkurangnya jarak antara mereka.

Pemuda itu menelan ludah. Ia memang sudah biasa melihat sang putri Suna dalam jarak dekat. Ia pun sudah biasa melihat gadis-gadis berpakaian pendek dan ketat. Tapi jika digabungkan? Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti apa yang mendorong gadis itu menghampirinya dalam balutan kaus hitam ketat dan celana pendek yang hanya membalut setengah paha.

Tangan Temari meraih dua bingkai foto di atas meja untuk kemudian menangkupkannya dalam keadaan tertutup.

Untuk sejenak, pemuda di hadapannya mampu menghela napas lega. Gadis itu tidak mengincarnya.

—ya, hanya untuk sejenak.

"Temani aku malam ini."

Sepasang monokrom legam sang Nara tunggal melebar.

Hei, ia masih lelaki yang menurut penelitian memikirkan seks setiap tujuh menit sekali. Lantas di mana dosanya jika ia menafsirkan kalimat ambigu Temari barusan sebagai ajakan bercinta? Dan lihat pakaian gadis itu, masihkah salahnya juga apabila ia tergoda?

Akal sehat pemuda itu menyuruhnya mundur selangkah, kontan melepas genggaman si pirang pada ujung rompinya—yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Lengan pemuda itu naik menutupi mulut sekaligus menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya yang memerah. Kepalanya tertoleh ke samping, terang-terangan menolak beradu pandang. Tahan, Shikamaru, tahan.

"K-kalau kau memang meminta," sahutnya. Susah payah diaturnya napas agar tetap normal. "A-aku akan tidur di sofa luar—"

"Tidak—di sini. Kau temani aku di sini."

Shikamaru merutuk dalam hati. Sial, tidak bisakah gadis itu berhenti menggunakan kalimat bermakna ambigu?

"A-aku tidak keberatan di luar—"

Sang gadis meremas-remas kepalan tangan, menyela tak sabar, "Kau belum mengerti juga, ya?" Dikerahkannya segenap keberanian untuk menepis lengan sang pemuda dari depan mulut, menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajah pemuda tersebut, menariknya hingga wajah mereka berhadapan, untuk kemudian meraih bibir pucat pemuda di hadapannya dengan bibirnya sendiri; melumat-lumatnya nikmat.

Shikamaru mematung.

Tubuh sang gadis mundur beberapa senti saat pemuda itu mendorongnya dengan kasar tanpa sengaja. Seakan belum cukup, refleks pemuda itu mengusap bibir meski tidak sedikit pun berniat terlihat menghapus sisa ciuman yang baru terjadi.

Temari meringis.

"M-maaf, Temari-san. Aku hanya ... terkejut." Sangat, kalau boleh jujur. "T-tapi..." Shikamaru menarik napas panjang. Rasa bersalah menggerogotinya seketika melihat si pirang tertunduk dalam-dalam sembari mengusap lengan kiri dan menggerak-gerakkan kaki tak nyaman. "...ini ... salah."

"Kenapa?" Gadis di hadapannya dengan nada meninggi melempar sela, tak sedikit pun mengangkat muka. "Dan memangnya apa? Apa yang salah?"

Shikamaru mengusap punggung leher tak nyaman. Sepasang iris hitamnya lekat mengamati setiap gerak-gerik sang gadis. Menghela napas.

"Kita obati dulu lukamu."

Sontak Temari mendongak, ternganga tak percaya.

.

"Maaf," adalah kata pertama yang mengisi udara sejak Temari duduk di tepi ranjang, membiarkan sang pemuda mengobati luka di tapak kakinya.

Si gadis membalas pelan, "Apa?"

"Lukamu." Tangan Shikamaru meraih plester dari kotak obat. "Kalau saja aku tidak mendorongmu, kau pasti tidak akan terluka begini."

Diam-diam Temari tertawa. Salahnya? Yang benar saja. Memangnya siapa yang tadi memecahkan gelas kaca dengan sengaja? Siapa yang memulai ciuman secara tiba-tiba?

"Tidak perlu."

Memang tidak perlu ada yang dimaafkan dari pemuda di hadapannya.

Dengan tangan sibuk meletakkan kembali peralatan P3K ke dalam kotak, Shikamaru pada akhirnya memilih bertanya, "Kata-katamu tadi ... tidak serius, kan?"

Temari mengernyit. "Yang mana?"

Balas memandang gadis itu tepat di manik hijaunya adalah pilihan sulit, namun Shikamaru memutuskan untuk melakukannya. "Soal kau memintaku menemanimu di sini. Yang kauucapkan sebelum ... menciumku."

Temari terkesiap.

Ia tidak pernah meragukan kecerdasan Nara di hadapannya, karenanya ia tahu pemuda itu pasti sadar ke mana ucapannya tadi sesungguhnya tertuju.

Pandangannya jatuh pada bingkai foto di atas meja yang ia tangkupkan.

"Kau tahu, Nara-san, hidup seraya menyandang titel Putri Suna tidaklah mudah." Kedua tangannya mencengkeram tepi ranjang. "Tidak hanya harus berlatih lebih keras demi nama baik ayahku, aku juga harus menjaga sikapku, segala tindak-tandukku."

Shikamaru tahu itu, namun ia memilih bungkam dan diam memperhatikan setiap kata yang dituturkan padanya.

"Tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu—tidak boleh tidak bisa karena ayahku seorang Kazekage. Harus menjaga pergaulan—karena itulah tidak banyak yang bisa kupanggil teman." Temari menghadapkan wajah ke arah semula, menjatuhkan lagi tatapan pada sepasang bola legam yang belum lepas memandangnya. "Karenanya, kalianlah, rekan-rekanku di Konoha, ... kalianlah yang benar-benar kuanggap teman."

Jeda untuk sebuah napas.

"Aku tahu, orang-orang justru semakin memperhatikanku seiring waktu—seiring aku tumbuh dewasa. Mereka mulai memperhatikan segala keseharian kami—aku masih lebih beruntung daripada Kankurou atau Gaara sebagai kandidat kuat Kazekage selanjutnya, tapi tetap saja ... menjalani hidup ketika kau tahu entah berapa pasang mata mengawasi setiap detail tentangmu, semuanya tidak terasa menyenangkan."

Dua bola hijau menawan miliknya perlahan ditirai kelopak mata.

"Aku ingin bebas. Menjalani hidup layaknya gadis-gadis biasa. Berlatih sebagai kunoichi dengan porsi latihan biasa, belajar memasak, berkumpul dengan sesamanya, bergosip di kafe tentang lawan jenis, ... hal-hal semacam itu. Aku ingin tahu rasanya."

Irisnya kembali menampakkan diri pada dunia.

 _...dan ... bercinta. Bercumbu dengan lawan jenis yang disuka._

"Salahkah?"

"Kau tidak salah." Senyum tipis terulas di wajah Shikamaru ketika mendaratkan telapak tangan kirinya di pipi Temari. "Namun kau seharusnya sadar, bahwa semua yang kaujalani membuatmu menjelma gadis luar biasa."

Melihat semburat yang perlahan muncul menghiasi kedua pipi Temari menyadarkan tunggal Nara itu atas apa yang baru dikatakannya. Astaga, apa ia terdengar seperti sedang merayu?

"Dan tahukah kau, Nara-san? Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah memilihmu."

.

Seharusnya Shikamaru sadar; ia tidak boleh sedikit pun menurunkan kewaspadaannya, sekecil apa pun kadarnya.

Tidak sedikit pun Temari mengacuhkan erang yang meluncur dari bibir sang pemuda—erang yang lebih diakibatkan keterkejutan dibandingkan sakit karena dirinya baru saja dibanting ke ranjang oleh sang putri Suna.

Shikamaru berusaha bangkit, celakanya lengan kirinya terasa sakit. Mungkin karena lengan kirinya itulah yang lebih dulu mendarat di ranjang sehingga otomatis menjadi tumpuan bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Sial. Siapa sangka gadis itu sekuat ini?

"Aku serius, Nara-san." Gadis itu mendesau lirih setelah sukses duduk di atas perut sang pemuda yang masih menggeliat kecil berusaha menahan ngilu di lengan kiri. "Sudah kukatakan aku ingin sesekali menjadi gadis normal lainnya. Apa salahnya jika aku juga ingin tahu rasanya bercinta ketika mereka pun melakukan?"

Shikamaru tahu persis, gadis berstatus putri Kazekage yang kini dihadapinya memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Mencoba mendebat pun pasti percuma.

"Bodoh," pancingnya, tak lupa memasang seringai meremehkan, "kau harusnya tahu pihak mana yang kerap kali dirugikan ketika sepasang lelaki dan perempuan bercinta."

Sayang, rupanya Temari lebih cerdas daripada sang Nara duga. Alih-alih terpancing, ia justru mampu menyahut tenang, "Aku tahu. Dan aku sudah memilih."

Shikamaru tak sempat melancarkan pancingan lain karena Temari telanjur membungkamnya. Bibir ranum gadis itu mengunci bibirnya untuk kali kedua, mengulumnya penuh hasrat.

"...panggil aku Temari, ... Shikamaru."

Sang Nara muda masih lelaki normal. Di detik Temari kembali menciumnya, di detik gadis itu menyusupi kaos hitamnya dan membelai perut sampai ke dadanya entah bagaimana, di detik itulah pertahanan dan akal sehatnya runtuh seketika, luluh lantak tak bersisa.

 _._

 _._

 _Bibirmu merekah_

 _Memaksaku menjelma penjajah_

 _...kenapa tidak kauserukan ini **salah**?_

 _._

 _._

"Kau Putri Suna."

"Aku tahu."

"Lantas kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang kau tahu bahwa dirimu sendirilah pihak yang akan menanggung risiko jika bercinta—tidak, risiko yang kautanggung dua kali lipat; hal ini bisa menjadi skandal apabila orang-orang tahu."

"Kau bermaksud membocorkannya?"

"Untuk apa aku mencoreng namaku sendiri?"

Sesaat Temari bungkam. Memejamkan mata menahan desah atas setiap jamahan yang Shikamaru lakukan.

 _._

 _._

 _Adakah aku mengenal tabu, kau kata?_

 _Padahal telah kaulumat habis bibirku_

 _Padahal telah kaulucuti seluruh pakaianku_

 _Bukankah kau yang baru saja melangkahi batas itu?_

 _._

 _._

"Kau berkata begitu padahal nyatanya telah kaulucuti juga bajuku."

"Aku ingin tahu." Dibelainya pipi sang gadis menggunakan salah satu tangan. "Dan toh aku belum sepenuhnya menjamahmu—aku tidak benar-benar berniat menembus mahkotamu jika kau tak menginginkan."

Benar. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang telah melepas pertahanan terakhir di bagian vital.

"Aku menginginkannya," aku sang gadis tanpa ragu. "Untuk apa kuekspos tubuhku padamu jika aku tidak bisa merasakan klimaks?"

Sontak gerakan Shikamaru terhenti. Dahinya berkerut mendengar retorika yang baru ia terima.

"Kau tidak mengerti."

Temari membuka mata, balik menatap manik kelam yang lurus tertuju pada bola hijau miliknya. "Kau salah apabila yang kaumaksud itu konsekuensi. Kaukira aku senaif itu menawarkan tubuhku sendiri untuk dicecap sembarangan tanpa alasan?"

"Apa kau memikirkan dampaknya untukku juga?" Rahang Shikamaru mengeras. "Cepat atau lambat orang-orang pasti tahu, Temari. Tidak hanya namamu yang tengah dipertaruhkan di sini."

Pandangan Temari berubah nanar.

Ingatkan dirinya lain kali; bagaimanapun, Shikamaru tetaplah bajingan egois dalam balut istilah lelaki.

"Jika kemungkinan terburuk itu benar-benar terjadi ... setidaknya itu sudah wajar bagimu di umur 21. Tapi memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan? Umurku baru 18, Temari!"

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan celah yang ada lebih lama, si pirang segera membalik posisi mereka. Mengunci bongkah merah pucat yang membuatnya menjelma pecandu petang ini entah untuk keberapa.

Napas Shikamaru tersengal ketika akhirnya gadis itu melepaskan diri. Ciuman barusan adalah salah satu yang terpanjang sejak mereka berada di ranjang.

Tangan Temari meraih laci nakas di sisi ranjang, mengambil sesuatu dari sana, dan memampangkannya tepat di depan wajah sang Nara. "Kau tentu tahu apa ini."

Shikamaru nyaris terbelalak. Sebagai lelaki, ia tentu tahu. Bahkan ia tak lagi ingat berapa kali Kiba atau Naruto menunjukkan benda itu padanya seraya mendorongnya untuk berinisiatif mengajak sang rekan asal Suna ke ranjang. (Naruto dan Kiba hanya sekian persen dari seluruh orang yang mispersepsi atas hubungannya dengan Temari.)

"Aku mendapatkan ini di antara barang-barang Kankurou," jelas sang gadis sebelum Shikamaru sempat bertanya. "Kau tahu berapa kali ia dapat lepas dari tanggung jawab memperawani gadis-gadis dengan ini?" Temari menyisipkan jeda, seolah juga tak percaya pada fakta tentang sang adik yang baru ia beberkan sendiri. "Aku pun tidak tahu berapa kali benda ini ia pakai sebelum akhirnya kutemukan."

Hening mengudara.

"...kau ingin aku memakainya?"

Temari tersenyum. "Ya atau tidak akan sama saja bagiku."

Shikamaru memilih mengambilnya.

Julukan bajingan egois memang tidak salah, bukan? Lihat bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu menemukan solusi atas masalah pertanggungjawaban? Tenang sekali, seolah-olah segala sanggahannya agar Temari memikirkan ulang pintanya bercinta sekadar omong kosong belaka—sekadar pinta tersirat agar tidak menyeretnya serta ke dalam masalah yang mungkin tercipta.

 _—dan kau tetap memilih bajingan egois satu itu sebagai pasangan bercinta._

Dalam hati Temari menertawakan diri sendiri.

.

.

 _Tidakkah kau menyesal, Putri?_

 _Kukata raga ini tak bermakna_

 _(...bukan siapa-siapa)_

 _(...tak ada artinya)_

 _._

 _._

"...kenapa kau bertindak sejauh ini?"

Lamunan gadis itu buyar.

"...apa?"

"Memintaku untuk menemanimu. Memecahkan gelas. Memakai kaus ketat yang menampilkan setiap lekuk tubuhmu. Lalu ... kondom. Dan mungkin kau memang sengaja menginjak pecahan gelas untuk melukai kakimu sendiri sebagai jebakan agar aku lengah. Kenapa kau sejauh ini hanya untuk bercinta denganku?"

Temari mengerjap. _Kenapa, katanya?_

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa dibandingkan dirimu yang seorang putri Suna."

Benak Temari sudah sedari tadi menggaungkan ribuan pertanyaan berbunyi sama.

"Kau tidak menyesal?"

"Untuk apa?"

Tangan Shikamaru naik demi menyelipkan helai-helai pirang sang gadis yang tergerai ke belakang telinga. Mengulas senyum samar. "Kau punya kesempatan untuk memilih jutaan lelaki yang lebih baik dariku."

Temari terkesiap.

.

"Kau tahu kenapa kami, para wanita, rela menyerahkan diri kepada para lelaki—sekalipun tahu bahwa kalian tidak lebih dari kumpulan bajingan yang hanya bisa merayu dan memikirkan diri sendiri—biarpun kami tahu bahwa kamilah satu-satunya penanggung nyata konsekuensi?"

Shikamaru menunggu.

"Karena kami sudah memilih."

 _._

 _._

 _Namun hijaumu bergeming_

 _Memburai selaksa enigma dalam kepala_

 _Membisukan paksa segala tawa_

 _—aku bungkam, terpana_

 _._

 _._

Temari memejamkan mata, merasakan sisa sensasi di setiap inci kulit tubuhnya yang telah dijamah sang Nara: pipi, paha, telinga, perut, bibir, punggung, rahang, dada, hingga luka di telapak kaki. Semuanya berdenyut tanpa kecuali.

"Karena kami telah memikirkan segala konsekuensi."

Sebagian kesadarannya mengawang, menuju sosok-sosok dalam foto berbingkai yang masih bergeming dalam keadaan tertutup. Lubuk hatinya diam-diam melempar maaf pada sosok seorang wanita yang telah lama meninggalkannya.

Refleks Shikamaru menyela, mengulang pernyataannya, "Kau Putri Suna."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya."

"Benarkah kau sudah memikirkan segala konsekuensi? Salah sedikit saja, kau bisa hamil—dan hal ini akan mencoreng nama baik ayahmu, nama adik-adikmu—serta menjadi masalah besar bagi para tetua."

Sang gadis tak menyanggah.

Shikamaru menarik kepala bermahkota pirang itu turun, mendekatkan mulutnya dengan telinga gadis tersebut demi sebuah bisik bernada rendah, "Apa kau siap mempertaruhkan itu semua?"

 _Ganti aku yang bertanya, Nara; kenapa? Kenapa kau memikirkan sejauh ini?_

Temari menahan diri untuk tak memejamkan mata. Ia tahu, apabila ia melakukannya, maka potret satu per satu sosok dalam bingkai tertutup di atas meja justru akan lebih jelas membayanginya.

...dan ia gagal. Pada akhirnya kedua irisnya tetap terpejam. Salahkan aroma maskulin menenangkan yang menyerbu hidungnya dari lekuk leher sang pemuda.

"Sebelum itu terjadi, sebelum orang-orang tahu—" Kalimat Temari terjeda sebuah lenguh pelan akibat kuluman nakal sang pemuda yang tiba-tiba pada telinga dan lehernya—dua bagian tersensitifnya. "—ngghh ... S-Shhika ... mharu!"

"Lanjutkan saja."

Lenguh lain lolos sebelum si pirang melengkapi kalimatnya, "...sebelum semua dugaanmu itu terjadi ... a-aku siap ... menjadi putri buangan—"

Sontak Shikamaru menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Kau yakin?"

 _._

 _._

 _Adakah aku menyesal, kau tanya?_

 _Hei, jangan buat aku tertawa_

 _Bukankah sesungguhnya penyesalan itu kelak berlaku bagi kita berdua_

 _—bukan aku saja?_

 _._

 _._

Temari tersenyum tipis. "Sudah kukatakan, aku sudah memikirkan segala konsekuensi."

Bah! Konsekuensi?

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Temari tahu ucapannya terlampau naif. Ia tahu menjadi seorang buangan dengan kehidupan lain dalam rahimnya tidak pernah semudah bayangan setiap orang yang pernah memikirkannya. Masa kecilnya yang sulit pun jelas tidak ada apa-apanya.

Satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya ia berani melontar kalimat penuh kenaifan barusan adalah karena ia memiliki sebuah keyakinan lain di dasar hatinya— _atau sebuah pengharapan lain yang tak kalah naifnya._

"Izinkan aku bertanya satu hal lagi; atas dasar apa?"Shikamaru tak mampu menahan diri lagi. Satu pertanyaan ini telah mengusik benaknya sedari tadi, sedari awal, sejak gadis di hadapannya menyatukan bibir mereka tanpa permisi. "Atas dasar apa kau melakukan ini semua **padaku**?"

 _._

 _._

 _...kenapa?_

 _._

 _._

 _Semua_.

Temari ingat semuanya—bukan, bukan semua perlakuannya terhadap pemuda itu, melainkan sebaliknya. Temari ingat semua perlakuan pemuda itu—yang menjadi alasan munculnya dasar ini _semua_ ; jemari besar lelaki itu mengobati lukanya, lekuk senyum lelaki itu untuk Mirai, belaian tangan lelaki itu di pipi,...

Temari menyusupkan jari-jari mungilnya di antara jemari Shikamaru, menggenggamnya, meresapi hangat yang mengalir, merasakan darahnya cepat berdesir.

 _._

 _._

 _Kuluncurkan tawa lepas pada akhirnya_

 _(tolong izinkan aku, kali ini saja)_

 _Jawabanku ini terlalu usang adanya_

 _Membuat buta, melumpuhkan logika_

 _(mencampakkan sesal entah di mana)_

 _._

 _._

Iris mereka beradu.

 _Akhirnya, Shikamaru akan mendapatkan jawaban semua pertanyaannya—_

"Cinta. Kami melakukannya atas dasar cinta."

Karena cinta tidak selalu membutakan. Karena cinta kadang kala menjelma kekuatan—meski orang-orang tetap lebih senang menyebutnya sebagai kebodohan.

Shikamaru terenyak, sempurna tak mampu bicara.

 _._

 _._

 _...karena **cinta**._

 _Maka bisakah kau berhenti bicara_

 _dan lanjutkan saja ini semua?_

 _._

 _._

"Kau yakin tidak ingin memakainya?"

Pemuda itu mengecup dalam-dalam kening gadis di bawahnya. Menatap manik hijau gadis itu lurus-lurus, seakan ingin menunjukkan senyata mungkin keseriusan yang terpancar dari iris jelaga miliknya.

"Jika kau siap tinggal di pengasingan sebagai putri buangan, aku pun siap menemanimu di sana."

 _—dan Temari mendapatkan pengharapan naifnya kelak menjelma nyata._

Sang gadis masih tenggelam dalam keterpanaan kala sang pemuda meraih bibirnya penuh kelembutan. Menawarkan sereguk kenikmatan, menunjukkan sececap surga dunia.

Malam ini, tubuh mereka sepenuhnya menyatu tanpa keraguan.

.

Temari tidak menyesal. Ia tahu bahwa pilihannya selama ini tidak salah.

.

.

.

.

fic ini cuma hasil pemikiran saya tentang pendapat para remaja pelaku seks bebas di luar sana dan sejujurnya, saya masih kontra. saya tetap TIDAK MENDUKUNG seks bebas apa pun alasannya. ini hanya fic, TIDAK untuk benar-benar dilakukan, saya minta tolong dengan sangat. karena ini juga saya meletakkan fic ini pada rate M.

Segala macam praktik seks bebas itu sangat bahaya, beberapa penyakit yang bisa ditimbulkan yaitu kencing nanah, gonore, hingga HIV/AIDS. Jadi saya sangat tidak merekomendasikan seks bebas, khususnya sesuai tema fic ini seks di luar nikah. Kalau memang saling cinta dan udah siap, opsi menikah sangat saya rekomendasikan, ehehe.

 **edited** : _poetry added_. sebenernya puisinya duluan yang selesai, cuma puisinya baru bener-bener fix beberapa hari lalu. kenapa di-publish duluan? soalnya waktu publish saya buru-buru karena mau ada urusan, lupa kalau cerita ini aslinya make puisi, orz. barulah setelah kemarin bener-bener nge-fic-in puisinya, saya mutusin buat ngedit fic satu ini.

aslinya urutan baitnya juga bukan kayak gini, sih. tapi karena harus nyesuaiin sama adegan berhubung disempilin di sela-sela paragraf, beginilah. aslinya sih urutannya 1-4-5-2-3-6-7-8-9—silakan urutin sendiri, mhahaha.


End file.
